Hidden Crushes
by I-Luv-PurpleChiX
Summary: Dylan! Harper jumped so high that when he landed it gave him a charlie horse in his left butt cheek. This one line of my first story I ever wrote. So please read and review and flamers are aloud.


Harper was having a bad day. It was his cousin Brendan's birthday and it made him feel worse after leaving earth. He decided to keep himself busy and out of reach from anybody for the day and hoped no one would notice. He went to hydroponics to fix the plant's hydration system that Trance had been complaining about for the past few days. When he got there the place was so beautiful it made him stop and just appreciate where he was but whenever he tried to do that, it just made him feel worse.

"Hey Harper! What ya doin?" Trance asked holding a clipper in one hand and a watering can in the other. "Just fixin the hydration system." He replied acting normal as usual. "Well it's about time," she replied. "Ha ha, very funny," he quipped walking toward the control panel of the hydroponics deck. It was only 20 minutes before it was fixed and Harper cursed himself for not taking his time. If he didn't take his time, he would soon finish the repairs for the day and run out of things to keep him busy.

It was his ego that compelled him to finsh the repairs as fast as possible to prove his pure genious and now he has nothing to do but reminisce. He was sitting in a section of hydroponics that were in a blindspot to Andromeda's internal sensors. He discovered it when he fell out of a vent from over head, and at the time he thought no one knew where this was. He was so deep into his thoughts of Earth that he didn't hear Dylan approoach. "Hello Mr. Harper," he said.

"Dylan!" Harper jumped so high that when he landed it gave him a charlie horse in his left butt cheek. "Oww, how did you know where I was?" Harper replied while trying to walk it off. Dylan knew the gig was up and eplained, "well Mr. Harper, its quite easy to find someone when they're in the place I made."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why would _you _make a place where Rommie couldn't find you?" "Well, it was meant for a place of romance, and since I haven't been here in over 300 years, I'll leave all it's glory to you," Dylan replied while turning to leave. Harper couldn't thank him enough and he already knew the perfect plan for it, but first things first, "uh... Dylan?" "Yes Mr. Harper?" "Could you possibly not tell anyone else about this?" "Never have and never will, our secret is safe with me."

Harper started to gather the stuff he needed. He finally found what he was looking for on the Maru, the last item which happened to be candles. He placed the candles near the plants he "borrowed" from Trance that were carefully placed around a picture of himself and Brendan. He lit the candles and started the memorial service. When he was almost done he heard the doors to hydroponics open and decided to finish right then. He started to get up when Trance approached him from behind. 'Wait a second is that...' "COOKIE!" Trance started to think but finished her thought very loud. "Huh? Trance?" Harper got so scared that when he turned around he tripped over his own feet and fell right into a candle tipping it over into the plant called Cookie and spilling hot wax onto his...forearm. "Ouch!" he cried. He was surprised to find that Trance didn't come to see if he was alright. He looked up to find Trance with a shocked look on her face straring at who knows what. He finally saw what she was looking at which was Cookie burning to an unjust death.

"Trance I am so sorry, I never meant for this to..." Harper started to say but was soon cut off. "How dare you! How can you possibly think that it's still okay to take things without the owners permission after what you did to Walter!" "Trance that was an a.." "What, were you gonna say, it was an accident! It's always an accident with you Harper, your just one big accident in a short persons body! I never want to speak to you again, just because we have to live on the same ship does not mean I have to like you." "Trance you don't mean that." "Yes I do, and don't you dare step foot in hydroponics unless it's to repair something!" and with that she was gone.

"How can she say that?" he said to himself. He started cleaning up the mess the fire caused and put the other plants away so Trance wouldn't hate him more than she did, if that was even possible. He decided he needed a drink and went to his quarters. After drinking a few sparky colas, he still wasn't feeling right and decide to mix a little jack daniels with the colas. The more Harper drank, the more he thought about Trance and how much he upset her. After an hour and a half and a half a bottle of whiskey, he questioned himself on why he cared so much what Trance thought about him and he kept coming up with one conclusion...he loved her.

Harper soon passed out and certainly would not wake up until the next day.

**(The Next Day)**

It was a quiet day on the Andromeda, but Dylan alone on the observation deck, knew it wouldn't last long. Rhade was doing what ever it is he does, Harper was still passed out, and Rommie, Beka, and Trance were in the Maru talking about if Rommie was an organic life form instead of an android version of a war starship, which crew member or previous crew member would she marry.

"I guess if I had to choose it would have to be Harper." She said with pure confidence. "What! Why?" Beka surprisingly and curiously asked. "Well because he's smart, charming, witty, he knows how to treat a woman, sorta, and he can protect me in a fight if I didn't know how to defend myself. Plus what he lacks in height he makes up for it in other areas" Rommie said bragging. "Hypathetically of course," she said snapping back to reailty, slightley embarrased. "Okay, well which crew member would you marry Ms. 'Smarty Pants'." Rommie asked Beka making a funny face towards the captain/first officer.

"Well if it had to be a crew member it would have to be Telemachus Rhade, and before you say anything let me explain. I do not have those kind of feelings for him, but he is the only one I don't consider family besides Dylan, and Dylan is too much of a slut!" Beka said fast enough so no one could interupt her with a crack or two. "OH MY GOD! That is soooo funny!" Trance said before laughing hysterically. "Oh you think you're so funny don't you! Well I can't wait to here your choice you little purple princess."

"Well I guess it would have to be Rev Bem." Trance said hoping she didn't reveal that she was lying because she was still mad at her real crush. "What why?" Beka asked. Rommie just sat their listening, she was the only one to know Trance was lying besides Trance of course, she could tell by listening to Trance's heart rate. She was the only one that Trance admitted to having a heart because Rommie is always monitoring the crews hearts, but she told everyone else that her cardiovascular system was more complex so nobody would ask any questions. She wanted to tell Beka that Trance was lying but now wasn't the time. Trance was explaining to Beka that she always saw herself marrying someone nowhere near resembling a human and Rev being a magog, was the only one that fit that description.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan was thinking about the next system he would go convert to the commonwealth. It was a small drift called millionaires drift. Beka recomended it because when she did cargo runs she always liked returning there. The title was named after the owner Moe Millionaire but the drift had absolutely no millionaires. Even Moe didn't live there when he was alive and when he died he wanted to be burried in a completely different galaxy. The system was inhabited by lower middle class blue collar workers and cargo runners like the one and only Beka Valentine, every cargo runner heard of her "The best pilot who ever lived" they would say. Dylan was wondering if he should convert them or not because of their lack of military, but they had a very impressive militia. It was still night time so he would take a slip fighter to millionaires drift first thing the next morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rommie was just about to ask Trance her true answer, because if you would lie to that specific hypathetical question then maybe just maybe she truly liked or even loved one of the other crew members obviously not Rev. Rommie opened her mouth about to speak when Dylan came on the com and requested the presence of Beka to pilot and Rommie to dicuss their plans for tomorrow. While walking to command Rommie asked Beka did she notice anything weird about Trance's answer to their little girl talk. "Yeah it was strange the way she said it, like she was either unsure or trying to cover something up," Beka stated knowing she was right. "I agree I monitored her as she said Rev's name and even with her complexity I knew she was lying, I think she might actually like a member of the crew in a serious way" Rommie informed Beka. "Yeah but who" Beka wondered, "I don't know," replied Rommie. _'I'll just ask her when Rommie, Rhade, and Dylan leave, _Beka thought.

When in command Beka was to pilot slipstream while the three others dicussed their missions. Dylan gave directions to Rhade and Rommie "Okay Rommie, you will be there so I can show them what I have to offer them and Rhade you will be our back up. Everyone understand?" "Understood" they said in unicen while saluting like it was planned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harper awoke with a massive hang-over. "I'm never drinking again," he said to no one in particular. He rolled out of bed and reached for some concoction he made the night before for this exact situation. After letting the drink settle, his head ache subsided and he walked out of his quarters.

"Uhhh, Rommie?" "Yes Harper?" Andromeda said while appearing next to him. "Do you have any pictures of Trance?" "Actually no, she has requested for me to not take pictures or any visual records of her, and even if I broke that promise I couldn't do it any way." "Why not?" Harper asked. Rommie didn't reply right away but a minute later she replied, "Well she has a device that is built into her arm that makes any image recording of her impossible." "Well how long has she had this?" he asked. "Well my records only go back for 300 years and she had it then too," Rommie replied. "Thank you, but I will have to look for myself." With that Harper got to work on a near by computer.

**(18 hours and 42 cans of sparky later.)**

"I found it! Finally I found it!" Harper hit print and walked to his quarters, he knew the perfect frame he could put the picture in. When he got there he took the picture of his ex-girlfriend out and put the picture he found of Trance in. It's amazing, she looked just as beautiful as she does now, he thought. He took the now framed picture to obs deck where he can think about how to make it up to her. On the way there, the ship was rocked by a huge asteroid. Harper lost his footing and fell through one of the holes that the ladders come through. He belly flopped on the metal floor two decks lower than where he was.

Trance was so mad at Harper since the incident. She was avoiding Harper and every 20 paces she would ask Andromeda of his position. "Andromeda where is he now?" "He is two decks above you," Andromeda replied. Trance felt the ship shake and heard a loud girlish scream."WHOA!" Harper yelled out as he fell down the ladder shoot. He landed belly and face first, and Trance knew he'd be ok when all of a sudden the framed picture she didn't know about yet fell right behind him and hit him in the head. The back of his head started to bleed, but he started to get up anyway. He stood up and made sure the frame wasn't broken, and he soon felt someones presence right behind him. "Trance! please don't get mad I'm leaving now" he said. He went to leave and Trance turned the other way and started walking as a tear fell from her eye.

Harper finally made it to obs deck and settled in while holding his head, it really hurt. He didn't really know how he fell in love with Trance but he didn't care, he loved her more than anyone he has ever met. He needed to talk out loud, that always made him think better. "Andromeda please engage privacy mode and do not let anyone disturb me, I need to be alone." "But Harpe..." "No buts about it Rommie, please engage privacy mode," Harper interrupted. "Privacy mode engaged." Harper must have hit his head a little too hard because he forgot to close the door before engaging privacy mode. He started to talk to himself about how he would make it up to Trance.

Avatar Rommie, Dylan, and Rhade were on their way too Millionaires Drift and that left Harper, Beka, and Trance alone on the Andromeda. Beka decided it was time to talk to Trance. She found her in Hydroponics crying. "Trance whats wrong?" "Nothng just go away!" "Well I'm not gonna do that, but I will stay right here," Beka said. She walked in and sat next to Trance. "Come on tell me why you are crying," Beka pleaded. Realizing that Beka wouldn't quit, Trance decided to tell Beka part of the truth. "Well Harper had some of my plants and when I came in I realized that my favorite plant, Cookie, was too close to one of the candles. Thats where I yelled Cookie, and then he tripped and knocked over the candle setting it on fire and then there was nothing left of Cookie." Beka took in what she said and finally replied,"is that why your crying, because your favorite plant was killed?" "Well after I witnessed the whole thing, I yelled at him and told him I never want to speak with him and to never come on the Hydroponics Deck again," Trance said while trying to hold in the tears. "Is that what you really want?" Beka asked. Trance had thought about since she said it and knew the answer. "No! I wish I never said it, I wish I could take back every word." Trance didn't even try to hold in the tears as they came streaming down her face.

"Well you see Trance...Damn It!" Harper was trying to find the words he would say to apologize and to tell Trance how he felt about her. He was getting so upset he just sat down and cried staring into the picture of Trance.

Beka let Trance cry for a good 3 minute and finally said "Well maybe you should find him and apologize." "You think he'll forgive me, I said some pretty harsh things," Trance stopped crying and considered what Beka was saying. "I know he will," Beka said. "Okay Beka, you're right I'll go find him right now.

Trance decided to find Harper like Beka said too. First, she decided to check his quarters but he wasn't there. Then the machine shop, "nope, not there either" stated Trance as she looked upon the mess of unfinished projects. She then made her way to the Command deck and she gave up looking when she didn't see him. She decided to go to the Obs Deck to contemplate on how she would apologize, the Obs Deck always helped her think. When she reached the Obs Deck, she caught Harper on a stool in front of the big view window, crying, looking deeply into a framed picture of... she couldn't quite make it out. "Whatcha doin in here?" Trance asked in the meantime startling Harper to a near heart attack. "WHOA!" Harper yelled out as he fell back off of the stool. In the blink of an eye he hid the frame behind his back. "Oh nothing" Harper replied in a squeaky and nervous tone. "Look Harper I really am sorry for what I said earlier, could you ever forgive me?" "Of course I forgive you, but I should be saying I'm sorry." "So we're even now?" Trance asked. "Of course babe." Harper was so happy she wasn't mad him anymore.

They both stood there not knowing what to say for a few minutes until Trance finally asked, "MayI see the picture you were looking at, Harper." Really wanting too impress her with the words he hasn't come up with yet, he decided it was best for her not too see the picture quite yet. I really am sorry Trance but no. "Well why not?" Trance was still upset but it hurt her more now that he was keeping things from her. "Because when you see it you'll get curious and ask all these questions and I can't answer them now but maybe in the future" Harper said hoping she wouldn't notice that he _really _did want her to see the picture. "So maybe it will be sooner than you think," Trance said before... "Yoink!" she yelled as her tail rapped around his leg grabbing the picture. "Hey give it," Harper said but it was too late and she was shocked by the picture of a girl taken nearly 350 years ago.

"How? Where did you get this?" Trance asked with confusion written all over her face. She didn't even look up from the picture of herself. "It took forever amounts of research and browsing security cameras to find the only picture of you ever, and you still are as purple and beautiful to this day," Harper said while gazing over Trance's shoulder with a crushing look upon his face. "It made me realize that I had feelings for you, because I like this picture more than this one," Harper then touched the screen and the picture of Trance transformed into a once happy and full family photo of the Harpers. "To me finding this was a project, and it will always be my favorite. I even like that project more than Rommie" he said. "Look I Love you Trance, more than any thing that has ever lived. I knew that the first day I saw you, that we would be close but I never predicted this," Harper said pouring out his soul. "I looked for this picture so I can find out more about you, but since you had no photos or history written about you it made me want to find it more." "Harper I..." Trance started to say before being interupted by Harper. "I know, I know you don't share the same feelings that I do for you, and that we will never be anything more than friends but that will never change the way I feel about you" Harper said as he took the picture and quickly returned to his quarters without letting Trance say a word.

When Harper got to his quarters he knew he needed a drink to ease the pain. So he decided to play drinking games against himself so he would always end up drinking. He played for two whole days until he felt his whole body go numb. Harper knew what he had to do now and got to work before he passed out. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile:

_Harper has been in his room for the last two days and with Rommie, Rhade, and Dylan gone, now would be the perfect time to ask Trance why she lied, _Beka thought. Beka found Trance on the observation deck looking out into the stars. "So Trance," were Bekas first words towards her purple friend as she entered the obs. deck. "Rommie told me something interesting about our little girl talk the other day. She told me that you lied about wanting to marry Rev Bem. but why would you lie to a hypathetical question?" Beka asked not noticing the tears in Trance's eyes. Trance, do you like anyone on this ship?" Beka asking more questions but with a curious tone. Trance didn't want to but she knew that Beka wouldn't stop until she got the truth so she nodded showing that she did. "Wow!" Beka exclaimed. "Well who is it Dylan?" Trance just shook her head no. "Rhade?" Beka guessed but got the same response as the first. "Well that would only leave Harper, and we both know that would never happen," Beka said before laughing by the mere thought of it. When Beka finished laughing Trance looked at her and for the first time in this discussion they caught eyes and Beka saw that her good luck charm had been crying. "You do, you like Harper I can't believe it!" " Love is more like it," Trance said correcting Beka's statement. "Look I didn't want to say anything because 1)Rommie already chose Harper 2) I was still mad him at the time and 3) I didn't want to sound obvious that I really do love him." Trance explained herself. "How long have you felt this way?" Beka asked surprized in what she just found out. "Well we had just finished a battle and the whole time I couldn't keep my eyes off of Harper. I never knew how handsome he truly was until then. But four days ago the whole Cookie thing happened and I got so mad at him." "I thought you apologized?" Beka was going to kill him if he didn't forgive her. "I did two days ago and he forgave me so we were even. However, when I found him he was staring at the only picture ever taken of me and he told me that he has serious feelings for me but before I could tell him I love him too, he interupted me and been in his quarters ever since. I want to talk too him about it but he won't respond to me, it scares me not knowing what he is doing in there. I feel like I'm to blame for this." Trance explained. Rommie then came over the intercom. "Beka, Trance get to Harper's quarters fast he needs medical attention now!" Rommie informed them. "What did he do now!" Beka groaned with a 'not again' tone. Beka and Trance were off of observation deck in two seconds as they ran for Harper's room.

You can see both the horrified and surprized look on the two ladies' faces. They entered Harpers once warm and cozy home which now was creepier than a grave yard. It was hard too walk and see if Harper was in there since you couldn't even see the floor. Cans rustled as they walked towards his personal bar. Harper drank every last drop of alcohol in his quarters, which in this case was 15 gallons. "How could someone so small drink so much in only two days?" Beka asked retorically. "Oh my god! Beka look!" Trance said while pointing to a body lying limp with an empty bottle of whiskey in his hands. "We need to get him to med deck fast his heart rate has fallen dramatically" Beka said while checking Harper's pulse. Trance didn't ask any questions she just picked up Harpers dead weight body, put him over shoulders and rushed him to med deck. Beka didn't follow imediately she just stood there for a minute surprised how strong Trance really was, she now remebered the situation she was in and quickly ran to med deck. "He has a severe case of alcohol poisoning, if we got there any later he would have died." Trance informed Beka. "It's all my fault, I caused this I should never have taken the picture and looked at it," Trance said crying harder than ever. "Nonsence you did not hold a gun to his head and force him to drink all that," Beka said trying to stop Trance's sobs. "No,but he thinks I broke his heart by thinking that I don't feel the same as him when I do but he doesn't know that and that is alot worse!" Trance then screamed a scream that can only show one thing, a broken heart. While looking away and covering her ears Beka noticed the blood on his hands. "Trance look" Beka said pointing to his hands. Trance looked too she ripped off his shirt revealing a gunshot wound located on his left rib cage that could only come from one place, the Andromeda.

"Andromeda how can you do such a thing!" Beka said now crying as well. A hololgram then appeared in front of them, it was Rommie. "I had no control over my internal defense systems. Harper took manual control and maintained it until the shot was fired, but before he did it he told me to tell you this after he died, "I love you Trance." Then I got control again and thats when I called you two." Rommie explained. "But why would he want to kill himself?" Beka asked Rommie. "Because of me!" Trance explained. Trance walked over to an injured Harper and used a machine that healed his wounds. "He will be out cold for the next few hours," Tranced explained to a sobbing Beka and with that Trance left without knowing where she was going.

Beka walked towards Harper, kissed his forhead, and rubbed her hand through his spikes. Just when she got to the door she turned around and said "You get some rest, and you come back to us soon okay?" Beka said before walking out of med. deck. She walked around the whole ship until she realized where she was going, macine shop 14, Harper's home away from home. She walked around picking up every gadget she could find. She came across one gadget that was so well hidden she barely caught it herself. The gadget let you build whatever you wanted to build and you would get step by step instructions on how to build it. All the information came from Harper's brain, he even narrated it. Another gizmo that caught her eyes was a new holographic disguise that would disguise anything into what the holder wanted even organic life forms. Seeing Harper's treasures made her eyes well up with tears so she decided to get some rest herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trance found her way too Harper's quarters and entered as the doors slid open. She still had tears from before on med deck. She picked up the white rabbit's foot off of Harper's night stand. Holding it tight on her breast over her heart she cried into Harper's pillow which had the scent of sparky cola and Harper's cologne. A scent she came too love. Beka heard Trance crying while walking to her quarters past Harper's and decided to evesdrop. "Why must love always cause so much pain?" Trance asked herself still crying into his pillow. "Because love is pain." Trance looked up seeing that the voice came from Beka now standing in the door way.

"Come on Trance, I am going to get some rest you should do the same." Beka suggested. "Okay, lets go" Trance answered. Trance stood up then wiped the tears from her eyes. The two walked in complete silence along the corridors of the Andromeda until they reached their quarters that were across from each other. "Goodnight," was the only thing either of them said to the other before entering their rooms. Both Trance and Beka had trouble sleeping. They both tossed and turned for what seemed like hours until they finally they were asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beka was awakened by a loud hum and instantly knew what it was. Someone left the Andromeda. She ran too med deck to see if Harper had awakened from his slumber. When she got there the door was closed which was a little weird since it was never closed. She activated the door panel on the left which in a moment the door swished open. Harper was no where to be seen. Beka searched all over the place until finally finding 2 message flexis. One adressed too Beka and the other too Trance. Beka opened hers with out hesitation. It read:

_Dear Beka,_

_It's been one hell of a ride! I took a slip fighter because I knew you would kill me if I took the old rust bucket. I love you Beka, you were the sister I never had, and sure theres been alot of good times and there sure as hell been some bad times, but I will go on record saying that I will miss the shit out of you. Beka, I will never forget you and/or the things you taught me. Please take care of Trance and yourself for me. Oh, and keep the old fossil Dylan alive because I might come back to you one day._

_Love always _

_ Seamus z. Harper _

Beka didn't realise that she was she was crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to give Trance her flexi. When she arrived at the door to Trance's quarters. Trance was still asleep so she had to get andromeda to open the door for her. "Andromeda, please open the quarters belonging to Trance Gemini, access code 3721," Beka ordered with a still shaky voice. "Acknowledged" Anromeda said over the intercom. Trance heard the door open and imediateley woke up. She looked up and saw Beka aproaching her. She felt a sharp pain in her heart and said "Harper! he's gone." She started to cry which hit Beka so hard it made her cry as well remembering what Harper said about taking care of Trance. "He left this for you." It was the only thing Beka could say. Trance reached out with an unsteady hand, and Beka handed her the flexi. She read silently in her head the letter Harper had left for her which said.

_Dear Trance,_

_You were the only true love I had. I love you with all my heart and that will never change. You were the only one I could talk and open up too expressing all my thoughts and feelings without being judged or lectured. I want you to know that I will never forget you and I will miss you more than anyone, you will forever be my purple pixie. I want you to stay strong and don't get worked up over me you will find someone you love as much as I do you someday and when that day comes it'll be the best day of your life. It was my best day ever when I found that all along I did have feelings for you I just never wanted to admit it. You keep your head up Trance and keep everyone strong and out of danger._

_Love always,_

_Your admirer_

_ Seamus z. Harper _

"I have to find him" Trance said. "You must let me use the Maru I have to talk to him alone" Trance told Beka. "Only if you promise one thing, you will bring him back." Beka making a deal with Trance. "I will not come back alone" Trance confirmed. Trance ran out the door to the hanger bay. "Oh and keep him in one piece!" Beka yelled to her friend who was no longer in sight.

Trance was in the pilot seat setting controls to depart. The hanger doors opened and Trance put the throttle to full speed trying to find her love as fast as possible. "Thats it!" Trance exlaimed as she got an idea. She hailed the Andromeda and a picture the ships hologram came up. "How may I help you?" the hologram asked. "Can you track the slip fighter that Harper left in?" She asked with curiosity. "Of course, we needed to track them in case they were used as escape pods or in critical condition. Rommie replied knowing what Trance's idea was now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harper landed on the nearest drift after passing millionaires drift. He didn't know the drift or even the name but he needed another drink. He knew the consequences of drinking so soon but he didn't care. He landed in the port and ordered a full performance check. He payed the mechanic and headed to a bar called Happen' Inn. He ordered a pyramid which was made up of 21 shots balanced into the shape of a pyramid. He chugged each one right after another then slamming each glass on the table back into the shape of the pyramid. It took him 30 minutes to finish them without forcing himself into another case of alcohol intoxication. "That's a new bar record!" the bartender said with a shocked look on his face. "He..y..yay" Harper hiccuped. "Gettttttt me anoder pee-ramon-yd" he said with a slurred voice. "No way pal! I'm cutting you off!" The bartender said to an already wasted Harper. "Fine"..hiccuppp exclaimed Harper as he punched the pyramid of shot glasses. The glasses flew all over the place and Harper left to get his slip fighter.

**(Trance's PoV)**

Trance was just arriving when she saw the blip on her radar which indicated that Harper's slipfighter was in motion again. She soon saw it leaving the drift and he was swirving dramatically. She followed him until the unthinkable happened.

**(Harper's PoV)**

Harper realized someone was following him and tried to lose them. Not knowing it was the Maru because of his intoxication, he quickly turned in to an asteroid belt. "Oh shit." The engines of the fighter were starting to overload. He lost control hit the eject button and watched his only transportation crash into an asteroid that rivaled the andromeda in size.

"Oh no!" Trance cried after seeing the explosion. She didn't see the cockpit eject from the slipfighter and thought the worst about Harper. She landed the Maru on the asteroid and searched the wreckage for Harper's body but there was no sign of him any where. She boarded the Maru and flew around the asteroid for what seemed like forever until she saw the ejected cockpit on the surface of the asteroid. Landing as close as she could, she took an oxygen mask and approached the ejected cockpit. When she got there she found Harper pounding on the glass screaming he can't get out. "Trance! The door is stuck and the oxygen in here will run out in 90 seconds, please get me out!" Harper started to panic which was only making the situation worse. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get your nano-welder and a spare oxygen mask." She ran the whole way to the Maru and found the welder but there was no other oxygen mask. She returned 30 seconds after the oxygen ran out and immediately began to cut the glass with the welder. Harper couldn't talk he was holding his breath and lost consciousness when Trance finally got through.

Trance pulled Harper out and started to carry him back to the Maru. "Don't you dare die on me Harper," she ordered. When they arrived, she carried him up the ramp and placed him on the deck. After sealing the door, she checked if there was a pulse, and there wasn't. She started mouth-to-mouth recusitation immediately. She attempted to revive him many times and was going to give up if he didn't come through this final try and as soon as her mouth touched his, his eyes snapped open. She sat up giving him some room. He sat up as well and when he did they caught eyes. Harper was going to say something but was cut off by the three greatest words he ever heard. "I love you," Trance finally said. Harper couldn't believe this was happening, he had to make sure, "really?" he asked. "Of course, I tried to tell you earlier but you didn't give me the chance. Harper I love you so much that when we are apart it hurts so much that I just want to die." Trance hugged him close but pulled away to tell Harper that if he ever scared her like that again she might have to kill him. Harper thought he was dreaming but was brought to reality when Trance leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. They started there way to the closest bunk and they didn't stop kissing along the way. As they got closer to the bunk, articles of clothing started coming off until there was none left on them. They landed on the bunk hard but they didn't care, all that mattered was each other. Harper stopped kissing Trance to say, "I love you Trance Gemini." Trance replied with "I love you too Seamus Harper," and they had the best sex either of them have ever had in their entire life.

Beka piloted the Andromeda to the Maru's location, she was sick of waiting and couldn't stand being alone like this anymore. When she found the Maru it looked dead in space. She tried hailing them but no one responded. Beka, being the nervous reck she is, launched the bucking cables and pulled the Maru into the hangar. She arrived at the hangar and boarded her ship praying for some signs of life. When she got on she looked almost everywhere except the crew's bunks. She walked into the bunk area and saw a very naked Trance and a just as much naked Harper. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled. Harper sprung to life first and jumped out of the bunk completely nude.

"Why did you yell?" he asked. "Look down and you'll see why," Beka replied while covering her eyes. "Huh,...OH!" Harper stammerred around putting his clothes on and instructed Trance to do the same. "What were you guys doing?" Beka couldn't believe what she walked in on. "What like you don't know?" Harper quipped. "Why in hell were you guys doing that?" "Because we love each other Beks." "Oh yea I knew that" Beka said remembering her talk with Trance earlier. "You mean you knew she loved me and didn't tell me?" "Relax shorty, I didn't know until after you locked yourself in your room." Silence fell upon the room until curiosity got the best of Beka and she asked, "so you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now?" "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, Trance will you be my girlfriend?" Harper asked even though he knew her answer. Trance knew her answer and said with pure confidence, "no." "WHAT!" Beka and Harper said together in unison. "No I said." Harper was shocked he needed to know why not. "Why not Trance? After sex like that I figured we'd be boyfriend and girlfriend." Trance decided to stop playing with his head and came out and said, "I don't want to be your girlfriend silly, because I want to be your wife." Both Harper and Beka stood there with shocked looks on their faces. "Is that what you really want?" Harper had to hear that again. "Of course I want to make my true love vow to you and only you. Plus this way we can be together forever." "Then it's settled we will get married as soon as Dylan, Rommie, and Rhade return," Harper was so excited he barely could talk.

**(1 Week Later)**

Dylan finished the ceremony with "You may kiss the bride." At that moment Harper and Trance kissed more passionately than the first time they kissed. "I can't wait until tonight," Harper whispered. "Me neither" Trance replied while nibbling on his ear lobe. They danced the night away, and lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
